Tourbillon de saisons
by Catie147
Summary: Luna, elle est unique. Elle est libre et naturelle. Des mots qui changent de sens selon la personne qui les prononce. Mais Luna, elle restera toujours authentique, parce que c'est une promesse. Alors elle tourbillonne, du lac glacé de Maman jusqu'à la galerie ensoleillée de Dean. Parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.
1. Chapitre 1 - Authentique

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit recueil centré sur notre chère Luna. Il a été écrit l'année dernière à l'occasion de son anniversaire, et je me suis aperçue que je ne l'avais jamais publié ici ! Erreur réparée donc. Le but était d'écrire sur Luna selon trois contraintes au choix : une époque de sa vie, une saison et un adjectif commençant par une lettre de son prénom. J'ai donc écrit quatre chapitres, correspondant aux quatre saisons, quatre adjectifs différents et quatre périodes différentes. J'ai également choisi de varier les personnages avec qui elle interagit. On commence aujourd'hui par un texte lors de son **enfance** , en **hiver** , sur le mot **authentique** , avec la présence de **sa mère** ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

L'étroit chemin qui serpente devant elle forme soudain un coude, avant de se soustraire à sa vue. Enthousiaste et impatiente, Luna lâche la main de sa mère et se met à courir. Elle adore le bruit de la neige fraîche qui craque sous ses bottes et le contact des flocons tièdes sur ses joues rougies par le froid. L'hiver a toujours été sa saison préférée.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au bout du sentier, elle s'arrête brusquement et ses lèvres roses s'étirent en un sourire ravi. À ses pieds, au bas d'une pente douce, se trouve un lac gelé aux airs enchanteurs. Les arbres qui l'entourent, couverts de stalactites, dressent leurs branches nues vers le ciel gris et l'étendue de neige immaculée prouve que personne n'a encore mis les pieds ici.

Les flocons tombent en un ballet silencieux sur la scène, se mêlant aux cheveux blonds de Luna et parsemant son écharpe de blanc. Elle adore cette écharpe. C'est celle que Papa lui a offerte à Noël. Il lui a dit qu'elle était en poils de Demiguise et qu'elle lui permettait de devenir invisible.

— Tu es contente, ma chérie ?

Sa mère s'arrête à ses côtés et pose une main protectrice sur son bonnet bleu. Le nez et les joues rougies par le froid elle aussi, elle a le souffle court de leur longue marche. Son haleine se transforme en buée dans l'air glacial.

— C'est joli, maman.

— Tu es prête ?

Luna hoche le menton et dévale la pente sans plus attendre, impatiente. Elle entend sa mère rire derrière elle. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle attend de venir ici. Une année entière. Douze longs mois qui ont semblé une éternité pour la petite fille qu'elle était. L'hiver dernier, sa mère lui a promis de l'emmener ici lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus grande. Alors dès les premières chutes de neige, Luna lui a immédiatement rappelé sa promesse.

Elles sont parties dès le déjeuner englouti et ont longé la rivière gelée deux heures durant. Papa n'a pas pu venir et Luna en a été déçue, du haut de ses huit ans. Même si elle sait que son travail est essentiel pour lui. Et le témoignage de cet homme dans le Devon sur l'existence des Joncheruines est sans aucun doute très important pour le travail de Papa. Alors elle a boudé un peu, pour la forme, mais elle comprend.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent au bord du lac, Luna se penche et appuie avec circonspection sa main sur la surface glacée.

— Tu es sûre qu'elle ne va pas se casser ? demande-t-elle à sa mère, anxieuse.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Si, mais…

Luna a une moue peu convaincue, ce qui fait rire Pandora. Elle ébouriffe les cheveux de sa fille et lâche son sac à dos à ses pieds. Elle sort deux paires de patins de la poche principale, dont une toute petite, avec des étoiles qui bougent sur les côtés.

— Ce sont ceux que je portais quand j'étais petite. Je ne suis jamais tombée avec.

— Parce qu'ils sont magiques ?

— Non, rit sa mère. C'est surtout parce que j'avais toujours quelque chose auquel je pouvais me tenir.

— Mais il n'y a rien ici, s'inquiète Luna.

— Je suis là, moi, non ?

Luna hoche le menton, à moitié rassurée. Mais elle attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, elle ne peut pas se laisser arrêter par ses peurs. Et puis, elle a entièrement confiance en sa maman, jamais elle ne la laisserait se noyer.

Alors elle enfile ses patins et laisse sa mère les attacher, avant de la suivre jusqu'au bord du lac gelé. Elle hésite un instant, les bras légèrement écartés de chaque côté, comme un oiseau sur le point de prendre son envol.

— Regarde, souffle Pandora à son oreille.

Et elle s'élance sur la glace, légère et gracieuse. Elle fait le tour du lac avec l'aisance que confèrent de longues années de pratique, tourne une ou deux fois sur elle-même, puis rejoint sa fille.

— Tu vois ? Si ça ne casse pas avec moi, ton poids plume ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit.

Luna rit et s'aventure à son tour sur la surface gelée, les bras toujours écartés. Sa mère glisse ses mains dans les siennes et elles patinent, elle de dos, sa fille les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses pieds. Elles vont de plus en plus vite, elles sont de plus en plus assurées.

Et bientôt, Pandora lui lâche les mains et la laisse tournoyer seule, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Luna virevolte avec facilité, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Son rire joyeux résonne dans le vallon désert, étrange et mélodieuse musique. Les flocons paresseux dansent et tourbillonnent dans les airs avant de se poser sur sa silhouette mouvante. Ils s'accrochent à ses cheveux, les décorant de centaines de perles blanches, puis fondent lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec la peau chaude de son visage.

La petite fille tend les mains devant elle et en cueille un au vol. Ravie, elle s'élance vers sa mère, ses patins crissant sur la glace.

— Regarde, maman ! J'ai attrapé un flocon !

Emportée dans son élan, elle manque d'atterrir la tête la première dans une congère. Pandora la rattrape au vol d'un geste assuré et se penche jusqu'à avoir son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

— Il est parti, boude Luna.

Elle considère son gant plein de neige fondue avec une moue déçue.

— Tu penses que c'est un Nargole qui l'a volé ? demande-t-elle. Papa dit qu'ils ont besoin de flocons pour alimenter leurs pouvoirs les soirs d'hiver.

Sa mère a un petit rire spontané et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Elle écarte quelques mèches folles de son visage avec tendresse pour plonger son regard dans les yeux si bleus qui lui font face.

— Je peux te demander un service, ma chérie ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, maman, répond la petite fille, curieuse.

— Reste toujours comme tu es, d'accord ? Vraie et authentique. Tu me le promets ?

— C'est promis !

Le large sourire de Luna dévoile ses petites dents aussi blanches que la glace qui l'entoure. Elle glisse sa main dans celle de sa mère et l'entraîne de nouveau au centre du lac.

Elles patinent un long moment côte à côte. Deux silhouettes aux longs cheveux blonds identiques, qui virevoltent parmi les flocons tourbillonnants, le visage levé vers le ciel.

Une mère ignorante de sa fin toute proche. Et une petite fille qui ne sait pas que bientôt, cette promesse sera pour elle plus importante que tout.

Qu'elle y pensera chaque hiver, lorsqu'elle patinera en solitaire sur ce lac gelé, avec pour seule compagnie le fantôme de ses souvenirs.

« Reste authentique, Luna. Toujours ».

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci tout plein pour avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Etant donné que ce recueil est déjà écrit et complet, les trois autres chapitres paraîtront dans la semaine à intervalles réguliers. A mercredi pour un second texte sur notre chère Luna, en compagnie de Ginny, cette fois-ci à Poudlard. Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Unique

**Note d'auteur** : Et voici le second chapitre, avec la combinaison suivante : printemps, unique et pendant Poudlard, en compagnie de Ginny. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D

* * *

Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, les élèves se sont empressés de fuir les sombres couloirs du château pour s'éparpiller sur la pelouse. Il fait encore trop frais pour pouvoir tremper ses pieds dans les eaux froides et noires du lac, mais la température est suffisamment agréable pour s'allonger et laisser le soleil réchauffer sa peau.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Luna observe tous ses camarades se prélasser sous les rayons de ce premier vrai jour de printemps. Là, sous les branches du saule, Mandy Brocklehurst flirte avec Anthony Goldstein. Un peu plus loin, Lisa Turpin les regarde de travers. De l'autre côté du lac, Fred et George Weasley discutent à voix basse, penchés sur un morceau de parchemin. À quelques mètres d'eux, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot travaillent, le nez dans leurs livres, non loin de Colin Crivey et son appareil photo crépitant qui capture les corolles grandes ouvertes des petites fleurs qui l'entourent.

Orla Quirke, la deuxième année qu'elle a aidée à retrouver son chemin l'autre jour, est assise à l'ombre des pierres du château, trop timide pour se mêler aux autres. Romilda Vane et son gang d'amies gloussantes rient bruyamment lorsque le petit Owen Cauldwell trébuche devant elles. Plus loin, à bonne distance du Saule Cogneur, Tracey Davis semble plongée dans un livre passionnant.

Et elle, Luna, est assise en haut de la tour crénelée d'astronomie. Les jambes pendant dans le vide, elle laisse son regard absent se promener d'un élève à l'autre. Ils profitent tous de cette belle journée, même certains cinquièmes années censés réviser leurs BUSES. Elle se sent si loin d'eux, si détachée. Et pourtant elle ne les envie pas. Elle aime bien être seule ici. Avec ses pensées.

Elle suit des yeux les mouvements de ses pieds quelques instants, oublieuse du vide juste en-dessous. D'ici, elle n'entend aucun bruit venant du parc. C'est reposant, le silence. Pas de chuchotements sur son passage, de sifflements, de quolibets, de moqueries. Pas qu'elle s'en soucie vraiment. Mais elle est plus tranquille ainsi.

— Je savais que tu serais là ! s'exclame une voix bien connue derrière elle.

Luna tourne la tête et sourit à Ginny, de ce sourire un peu rêveur, un peu lointain, qui la caractérise. Le plus proche possible d'un sourire heureux.

Son amie la rejoint jusqu'au bord et retient un frisson en avisant la distance qui les sépare du sol.

— Tu n'as pas peur de t'asseoir comme ça ?

— Tu me le demandes à chaque fois.

— Parce qu'à ta place j'aurais beaucoup trop peur de tomber.

— Tu voles bien sur un balai pourtant, non ?

— Ce n'est pas pareil.

— Si tu le dis. Mon père dit que se trouver en hauteur aide l'esprit à se développer.

— Je te crois sur parole.

Ginny se laisse glisser au sol et pousse un discret soupir, le dos collé contre le mur sur lequel Luna est assise. Celle-ci la regarde de biais, étonnée. Il est étrange que son amie cherche sa compagnie alors qu'elle pourrait faire tant d'autres choses plus intéressantes en cette belle journée.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas en bas avec les autres ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Je suis bien ici aussi, avec toi, non ?

— Oui. Ce n'est juste pas dans tes habitudes.

Ginny sourit devant son honnêteté.

— Tu as raison. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas.

— A propos de Michael Corner ?

— Comment… ? s'étonne la Gryffondor.

— Hermione est très gentille, répond Luna, mais elle a tendance à juger rapidement sur ce genre de sujets. Et je suis dans la même maison que Michael.

— Tu n'as pas volé ta place à Serdaigle, souffle Ginny.

Son sourire se transforme en grimace triste. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard perçant de son amie, elle se met à jouer avec un fil qui dépasse de sa manche. Luna, elle, se contente de l'observer avec curiosité. On ne l'a jamais consultée pour des problèmes de cœur. Elle est loin d'être la première personne à qui l'on songe dans ce genre de cas. Elle est trop étrange, comme le disent les autres. Trop authentique comme aurait dit sa mère.

— On a rompu, finit par dire Ginny, toujours sans la regarder. Pas longtemps après le match de Quidditch. Il n'a pas supporté qu'on ait gagné. Il était sans cesse de mauvaise humeur. Alors je l'ai quitté.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème. S'il agissait vraiment comme un enfant, tu seras mieux sans lui.

— Oui, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Les joues de Ginny prennent une jolie teinte rosée. Intriguée, Luna n'en montre pourtant rien. Ses pieds continuent de se balancer dans le vide avec le même rythme. Mais son attention est pleinement centrée sur la jeune rousse.

— Il n'était pas vraiment de très bonne disposition quand ça s'est fini, avoue Ginny avec une grimace. J'ai peur qu'il ne… répande de fausses rumeurs à mon sujet, concernant… tu sais… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle gratifie son amie d'une œillade appuyée, mais Luna doit bien avouer qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle sous-entend. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de demander avec le plus grand sérieux :

— Que ton cerveau est sûrement embrouillé par les Joncheruines ou que tu possèdes un élevage illégal de grenouilles lunaires ?

Ginny la fixe quelques longues secondes en silence, éberluée, avant d'éclater de rire, un vrai rire libérateur, jusqu'à amener des larmes dans ses yeux bruns. Luna la contemple, muette, déroutée, sans comprendre son hilarité.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Et voilà Ginny repartie de plus belle. Luna décide sagement de se taire jusqu'à ce que sa crise soit finie. Lorsqu'enfin son amie reprend son calme, difficilement, elle la regarde avec curiosité, un peu perdue. C'était une question tout à fait légitime pourtant, non ?

— Tu es vraiment unique, Luna, laisse échapper Ginny en reprenant son souffle.

— Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à me dire ça, répond la Serdaigle.

Son front se plisse de contrariété. Ce mot, elle l'a déjà entendu des dizaines de fois. Et jamais sur un ton affectif, elle n'est pas idiote. Cela ne l'a jamais affectée, jusqu'à présent, mais elle n'est pas sûre de savoir comment réagir face à son amie.

— Ce n'est pas péjoratif, tu sais ! s'empresse d'ajouter Ginny en avisant ses yeux assombris. C'est bien d'être unique. Mieux vaut sortir du lot qu'être une pâle copie de quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne crois pas ?

— Sûrement.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ne change pas, Luna. Le monde serait triste sans tes excentricités.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny se relève et la serre dans ses bras. Luna, surprise, n'a pas le temps de répondre à son étreinte qu'elle l'a déjà relâchée. Elle n'est pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe, mais le plus important, c'est que son amie soit de nouveau en train de sourire franchement.

— Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral.

— Je t'en prie, répond Luna, contente, bien qu'un peu déroutée. Si jamais Michael Corner mentionne le moindre Joncheruine ou la moindre grenouille lunaire à ton sujet, je te jure que je te le dirai tout de suite.

Ginny la remercie entre deux quintes de toux et quitte la tour sur un dernier signe de main, les épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux. Luna, elle, se retourne vers le spectacle en contrebas. Personne n'a vraiment bougé le temps de leur conversation. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle peut voir la chevelure de feu de Ginny s'ajouter à celles qui parsèment déjà la pelouse.

Elle la regarde rejoindre ses frères. Elle ne la voit pas très nettement d'ici, mais elle est sûre qu'elle sourit. Et elle est heureuse d'avoir contribué à lui coller ce sourire sur le visage. Même si elle ne sait pas encore très bien comment elle a fait.

C'est ça, plus que le soleil resplendissant, qui lui fait aimer le printemps un peu plus.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à très bientôt pour le chapitre trois !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Libre

**Note d'auteur :** Et voici le troisième chapitre, écrit durant la Résistance, sur la saison de l'automne et l'adjectif Libre, en compagnie de Ginny et Neville ! En espérant que ça vous plaise. :)

* * *

La cloche a à peine retentit que Ginny est déjà dehors, devançant tous les autres. Luna prend plus de temps pour ranger ses affaires. Ça paraîtrait suspect sinon, non ? Elle éteint le feu sous son chaudron, va ranger les ingrédients qu'elle n'a pas utilisés et glisse son livre de potions dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle sort enfin de la salle de classe, bonne dernière, Ginny est déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, impatiente.

— Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle lui attrape la main et Luna se laisse entraîner. Elles sortent des cachots d'un pas rapide, grimpant les marches deux à deux, et traversent le hall sans un regard vers la Grande Salle, qui commence peu à peu à se remplir. Elles parcourent le parc humide le plus vite possible, le menton rentré dans leurs écharpes pour lutter contre le vent glacial de cette fin d'octobre. Elles se dirigent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, en font le tour prudemment, sans cesser de vérifier qu'elles ne sont pas suivies, puis pénètrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

Leurs pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre boueuse avec un bruit spongieux. Mais après une centaine de mètres, le sol se recouvre d'un épais tapis de feuilles mortes, étouffant le bruit de leurs pas. Une fois sûres d'être hors de vue du château, elles s'arrêtent et tendent l'oreille. Le seul son qu'elles perçoivent est leur souffle haletant, précipité par leur marche rapide.

Et soudain, les brindilles craquent, les feuilles se froissent, un juron résonne dans la forêt vide. Quelqu'un approche.

— Toujours aussi peu discret, Neville, fait remarquer Luna d'une voix tranquille lorsque leur ami apparaît entre deux troncs d'arbres.

— On ne voit pas les racines avec toutes ces feuilles, c'est traître, grommelle le Gryffondor.

Il les rejoint d'un air un peu bougon en balayant ses genoux plein de terre.

— Alors, tu l'as ? demande Ginny, sans faire cas de sa moue.

Aussitôt, le visage de Neville s'éclaire.

— Oui, Dobby a été un génie sur ce coup-là.

Il plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et en sort quelques feuilles de parchemins pleines de gribouillis.

— Il a suivi Rogue hier après le déjeuner et a pu entendre le mot de passe.

— « Horrible traître » ? propose Ginny d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

— Essaye plutôt « Gezundheit ».

— Excuse-moi ?

— C'est de l'allemand. Dobby m'a dit qu'il y a un tableau de Glover Hipworth dans les cachots qui garde un passage secret vers le lac et dont le mot de passe est identique.

— Hipworth est un potionniste célèbre, intervient Luna. Il est connu pour avoir inventé la Pimentine, mais papa m'a dit qu'il a volé la recette à une vieille sorcière qui vivait seule au beau milieu d'un marais. C'est sûrement pour ça que Rogue a choisi un mot de passe faisant référence à…

— Peu importe qui est ce Hipworth, la coupe Ginny, légèrement agacée. L'essentiel est qu'on sache enfin comment pénétrer dans son bureau. Dobby n'a pas eu de problème ?

— Non aucun, répond Neville. Discret et efficace, comme toujours. Je lui ai donné une paire de mes chaussettes, pour le remercier. Il avait l'air ravi.

— Vous pensez qu'il a combien de paires de chaussettes ? Il ne porte que ça ?

— Aucune idée, Luna, on lui posera la question plus tard, si tu veux, d'accord ? Maintenant concentre-toi, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur un plan d'action.

Luna les rejoint sous un arbre au tronc énorme et au feuillage encore épais pour la saison. Les feuilles jaunes et rouges ont réussi à protéger une partie du sol, entre deux racines, où ils peuvent s'accroupir et étaler leurs parchemins sans les mouiller. Luna s'appuie contre l'écorce un peu humide, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle l'aime bien Dobby. Beaucoup, même. Elle n'a jamais rencontré un Elfe comme lui. Il est unique, lui aussi, un peu comme elle. Il refuse de tenir dans la case qu'on lui a attribué. Il est un esprit libre. Tout comme elle.

— L'un de nous doit se positionner ici, marmonne Neville en indiquant un endroit sur leur plan de fortune. Quelqu'un d'autre fera le guet ici, pendant que le dernier essaiera d'entrer dans le bureau pour récupérer l'épée.

— Il nous faudrait au moins deux autres personnes, là et là, ajoute Ginny. On peut peut-être demander à Seamus ? Hannah ?

— Plus on sera nombreux, plus on prend le risque de se faire repérer, objecte Neville.

— Oui, mais…

Luna les laisse argumenter, observant avec attention les lignes et les courbes tracées sur le parchemin sous ses yeux. Parfois, durant quelques infimes secondes, elle se demande pourquoi elle fait tout ça. Elle n'est pas une Gryffondor, après tout. Puis elle repense à la petite Serdaigle de première année, qui pleurait dans un coin de la salle commune après une retenue passée avec les Carrow, un mois plus tôt. Et elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être Gryffondor pour faire preuve de courage ou pour soutenir ses amis.

— Et toi Luna, tu en penses quoi ? demande soudain Neville.

Elle reste silencieuse un instant, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés. C'est idiot, mais qu'il lui demande son avis, ça lui fait chaud au cœur. D'habitude elle n'a droit qu'à des yeux levés au ciel, si on ne l'ignore pas totalement. Mais avec Ginny et Neville, c'est toujours différent. Ils l'écoutent, ils prennent son opinion en compte. Ce sont ses amis. De vrais amis.

— Je pense que Neville a raison, finit-elle par dire. Si on se fait prendre, autant n'impliquer personne d'autre, non ?

— C'est vrai, soupire Ginny avec une légère grimace. Mais je ne me sens pas confiante à cent pour cent.

— Je sais bien, mais on ne peut pas leur demander de courir des risques inutiles.

— Ce ne sera pas inutile, souffle Luna, d'une voix presque inaudible. L'épée ne nous servira pas en tant que telle, mais si on parvient à entrer dans le bureau de Rogue, à la voler, juste sous le nez des Carrow, ça leur montre bien qu'on est prêt à résister, pas vrai ? Qu'on ne les laissera pas prendre le contrôle de notre école sans rien faire. Et même si on se fait prendre, ça montrera aux autres qu'on est prêt à tout pour notre liberté.

— On montrera l'exemple et d'autres nous rejoindront, complète Ginny avec un sourire. C'est vrai, tu as raison.

— On est d'accord du coup ? demande Neville. On fait ça ce soir. Pendant le dîner. Je me mets là, Luna ici, et toi Ginny tu entres dans le bureau.

— Parfait, approuve la Gryffondor.

— Ça me va aussi, complète Luna.

Neville replie les plans et les glisse dans la poche de sa cape, puis ils se relèvent tous les trois, les vêtements un peu humides. Ils sortent de la forêt en silence et s'immobilisent à l'orée des bois. Quelques gouttes commencent à tomber du ciel gris et capricieux, annonciatrices d'un énième après-midi pluvieux.

— J'ai Botanique, leur dit Neville en pointant du pouce les silhouettes bombées des serres un peu plus loin. Pour l'AD ?

— Pour l'AD, répondent les deux amies.

Il les salue d'un sourire et tourne les talons, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

— Tu viens ? demande Ginny.

— Pars devant. Je te rejoins.

La Gryffondor hoche le menton, lui presse un instant la main, et part sans se retourner en direction du château pour leur cours commun de Sortilèges.

Luna, elle, reste plantée plusieurs minutes parmi les arbres aux troncs tordus. Elle hume l'air quelques instants, appréciant les odeurs riches de terre humide et d'écorce mouillée. Elle adore la Forêt en automne. Elle ne lui fait pas aussi peur que d'habitude. Elle semble plus gaie, parée de rouge flamboyant et de jaune doré.

C'est elle qui a proposé qu'ils se rencontrent ici, un mois plus tôt, lorsque Neville leur avait dit qu'il était temps de reformer l'AD pour combattre les Carrow. Elle trouvait que ça correspondait bien à leur but. Un lieu sauvage, à l'image de la liberté qu'ils poursuivaient. Mais bientôt, ils vont devoir changer d'endroit. Il serait trop suspect et plutôt désagréable de se rassembler ici sous une pluie battante. Alors elle veut profiter de ces derniers instants de paix.

Lorsqu'elle entend la cloche qui annonce la fin du déjeuner sonner au loin, Luna détache à regret sa paume de l'écorce rugueuse sur laquelle elle a posé sa main et commence à se diriger à pas lents vers le château. L'averse, plus drue que quelques instants plus tôt, trempe ses longs cheveux blonds. Au lieu de s'en irriter, elle renverse son visage en arrière et l'offre à la pluie. Les innombrables gouttelettes se fraient un chemin jusque dans son cou, se glissent sous son écharpe et mouillent le col de son uniforme.

Mais ça lui importe peu, parce qu'elle se sent plus libre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été depuis le début de cette année. Alors elle tourne, elle tourne, elle virevolte, les bras écartés, le visage levé vers le ciel, comme quand elle était enfant, sur le lac gelé de sa maman.

Elle doit avoir l'air d'une folle de loin. Mais peu lui importe. Elle a toujours été un esprit libre. Indomptable. Et elle veut profiter de la liberté qui lui est offerte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et on se retrouve dimanche pour le dernier chapitre. :)


	4. Chapitre 4 - Naturelle

**Note d'auteur** : Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ce petit recueil, sur la combinaison hiver, après Poudlard et naturelle ! C'est sûrement mon préféré, mais uniquement parce qu'il y a Dean, donc je ne suis pas impartiale. XD J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Elle a tout de suite été attirée par l'enseigne. Des lettres blanches peintes à la main sur fond bleu nuit, d'une façon simple mais élégante. Elle a vu les mots se détacher de loin. Et ils l'ont intrigués ces mots. _Au coin d'une dune_. Ça lui a rappelé plein de souvenirs, des bons, des moins bons, des amers et des plus doux. Alors elle s'est approchée, le nez levé, ignorant les passants qui se pressaient autour d'elle.

La vitrine polie lui renvoie son image. Une mini-salopette en jean qui dévoile ses longues jambes blanches et dessous, une marinière à manches courtes. Elle est habillée comme autrefois. Comme quand elle se baladait sur la plage avec Dean, le visage fouetté par le vent marin. À la différence que cette fois, elle n'est pas pieds nus et elle porte une paire de lunettes de soleil que son père lui a offertes, celles avec une monture jaune.

Entrera, entrera pas ?

Finalement, le soleil de cette fin d'été qui lui tape sur la nuque la pousse à faire un pas en avant. Sa main hésite un instant sur la poignée, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Une clochette tinte lorsque le battant se referme derrière elle. Elle perche ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, puis enlève l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ses mèches blondes s'éparpillent en désordre sur ses épaules, jusqu'à effleurer ses coudes.

Intriguée, Luna laisse son regard bleu se promener sur la galerie qui l'entoure. C'est grand, clair, agréable et reposant. Et surtout, elle est totalement seule. Après le joyeux brouhaha des conversations et des rires de la rue animée derrière elle, le calme qui l'enveloppe est apaisant.

Elle s'approche à pas lents du premier tableau accroché sur sa droite. Et c'est curieux, mais elle a une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Quelque chose dans le coup de pinceau, les couleurs, le paysage, qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

Pourtant, elle ne reconnaît pas l'endroit qui est représenté. Une falaise abrupte, aux roches déchiquetées, qui plonge dans une mer agitée. Elle admire le mouvement impétueux des vagues aux reflets métalliques, le gris anthracite du ciel ombragé, les rochers couleur rouille et la végétation sauvage qui ondule dans le vent. Elle reste un long moment plantée là, fascinée par ce qui se trouve sous ses yeux. La toile dégage une émotion brute, une émotion vraie, qui lui serre la gorge et l'envahit d'un étrange sentiment de familiarité.

— Luna ?

Au son de cette voix rauque bien connue, elle cesse brusquement de respirer. Et soudain, elle comprend. Elle aurait dû deviner plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle le voit partout. Derrière cette courbe, au coin de ce rocher, sous cet arbre au feuillage agité. Le tableau entier crie le nom de celui qui l'a peint.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne, il est juste là derrière elle. Presque identique au souvenir qu'elle a de lui.

— Bonjour Dean, répond-elle d'un sourire.

Il reste sans voix devant sa présence, trop étonné pour faire le premier pas. Il a toujours cette cicatrice sur la joue gauche, ces grands yeux calmes et rêveurs, cette aura de force tranquille. Le voir remémore à Luna tant de souvenirs. Les courses entre les dunes, le sable entre leurs doigts de pieds, leurs mains entremêlées, leurs rires qui résonnent contre la paroi des grottes, les vagues froides qui leur fouettent les mollets, le vent salé qui pique leurs peaux. Des souvenirs d'une autre vie.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, murmure Dean.

— Je suis entrée en voyant le nom, dit-elle avec un vague geste vers l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une galerie.

— Je l'ai ouverte il y a quelques années. J'en ai toujours eu envie et quand j'ai vu que cet endroit était en vente, je n'ai pas hésité. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Tu me fais visiter ?

Elle n'a pas envie de parler de sa vie avec lui. Les « qu'est-ce que tu deviens », « qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui », ce genre de questions, c'est pour les autres, pas pour eux. Elle n'a pas envie non plus d'échanger des nouvelles sur leurs amis communs. Ca les amènerait à parler de la guerre, de l'horreur, des cris, des pertes, et ça elle ne veut pas.

Un instant désarçonné, Dean finit par hocher le menton. Il n'a plus l'habitude, ça fait si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Pourtant il semble retrouver avec aisance et rapidité tous les gestes qui faisaient qu'ils étaient eux.

Il l'emmène un peu plus loin dans la galerie, en lui faisant signe de passer devant. Il évite soigneusement de la toucher, comme autrefois. Sa paume chaude effleure à peine son dos lorsqu'il la dirige vers une première partie de l'exposition. Au moment où il se penche vers elle pour lui parler de la toile sous leurs yeux, il est trop loin pour qu'on qualifie cela d'une réelle intimité, mais assez proche pour sentir le parfum floral qui se dégage de ses cheveux.

Luna, elle, ne dit rien, et se laisse transporter. Elle s'immerge dans les tableaux, laisse couler les mots de Dean sur sa peau, savoure les notes douces et chaudes de sa voix, si familières à ses oreilles. Elle le laisse la guider parmi les nombreuses pièces exposées, plongeant tête la première dans une foule de souvenirs dont elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir se rappeler.

D'abord il y a Poudlard, ses innombrables tourelles, ses fenêtres illuminées, son lac noir et profond, son stade de Quidditch bondé un jour de match, agité des nombreuses petites silhouettes colorées en vert et rouge. Il y a le parc en fleurs, la Forêt Interdite en plein hiver, la Grande Salle un soir de banquet, la salle commune chaleureuse des Gryffondor qu'il lui a décrite tant de fois.

Puis elle quitte ces heureuses années d'études pour s'enfoncer dans les noires années qui ont suivies. Un campement de fortune près d'une rivière, la noirceur du manoir Malefoy, le château en flammes, les silhouettes menaçantes des Mangemorts et le halo vert de leurs baguettes magiques, les trop nombreux corps sans visages jonchant le sol après la bataille. L'horreur, la mort, la douleur, partout, partout.

— Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser, lui souffle Dean. De mettre sur toile tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noir en moi.

— Il n'y a rien de noir en toi, le contredit Luna avec douceur. C'est la noirceur du monde que tu as représentée.

Elle détourne le regard, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ces images, encore bien trop présentes dans son esprit malgré toutes ces années.

— Je pense que cette partie te plaira plus.

Elle le suit jusqu'à une troisième pièce, la dernière, tout au bout de la galerie. Et elle s'arrête soudain sur le seuil, le souffle coupé. Elle est partout. Tout autour, sur chaque mur, comme si Dean avait tenté de célébrer sa seule et unique personne. Trop émue pour parler, elle fait le tour de la pièce à pas lents, se laissant immerger par la beauté de ce qu'elle contemple, tandis qu'il la regarde avec une certaine appréhension, comme attendant son verdict.

Ici, c'est elle qui caresse un Sombral dans une clairière, sa chevelure de la couleur de la lune attirant tous les regards. Et là, elle encore, avec ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ses Lorgnospectres ou son chapeau en forme de lion rugissant.

Elle est partout.

Dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pensive. Debout sur la plage, les bras écartés, face à la mer et le visage fouetté par le vent. Allongée au sommet d'une dune, le visage éclairé d'un sourire. Assise au fond d'une grotte, la main tendue vers un oiseau méfiant. Endormie sur le divan de Fleur et Bill, le visage paisible. Tous leurs souvenirs communs, étalés partout. Plus tangibles qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis plusieurs années.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? finit par demander Dean.

Son silence doit le rendre dingue. Elle s'arrête devant une toile qui peut paraître simple, mais c'est sûrement celle qu'elle préfère. Il l'a représentée assise en tailleur sur son lit à lui. Les sourcils froncés, le visage plissé par la concentration, elle lit un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ avec la plus grande attention.

— J'adore celui-ci, murmure-t-elle.

— Moi aussi. Je crois que c'est mon préféré.

Il la rejoint devant le tableau, hésitant.

— Tu n'es pas en colère ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en colère ?

— Que je ne t'aie pas demandé l'autorisation.

— Ce sont tes souvenirs à toi aussi. Pas juste les miens. Et ce serait un crime de ne pas exposer ces toiles. Elles sont magnifiques. Tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Il la remercie dans un chuchotement. Puis ils contemplent le tableau face à eux dans un silence religieux. Et tous deux ils se souviennent, de ces longs après-midis passés dans la chambre de Dean, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, après la guerre.

Elle lisait le magazine de son père, parlait d'une voix douce des voyages qu'elle ferait pour trouver des Ronflak Cornus, rêvassait en silence sur ces innombrables créatures imaginaires. Et lui il dessinait, des esquisses parfois violentes, parfois plus douces. La guerre venait à peine de s'achever, mais ils étaient dans leur bulle. A l'abri de toute douleur. De toute peine. Ils étaient bien.

— On avait l'air heureux à l'époque, murmure Luna.

— On l'était, non ?

— Je pense qu'on faisait semblant de l'être.

Dean ne dit rien, mais elle sait que même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître, il sait qu'elle dit la vérité. Ils se voilaient la face, à cette période de leurs vies. Ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre sans vraiment se l'être dit, sans vraiment définir de barrière précise. Et c'est pour ça que tout leur a explosé à la figure, quand Luna est partie. Qu'ils se sont éloignés, sans trop pouvoir l'en empêcher. Qu'ils ont construits une vie l'un sans l'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes à cette époque pour comprendre ce qui les liait.

— Tu te souviens, du jour où on a trouvé notre grotte ?

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvient. C'est un des souvenirs qu'elle garde le plus précieusement dans son cœur. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Comme ça, entre deux rires, et il n'y avait plus jamais fait allusion. Et ça l'a marqué plus que n'importe quelle autre déclaration.

Mais elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller avec lui aujourd'hui. Cette époque de sa vie est terminée, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

— Je dois y aller, murmure-t-elle. Rolf m'attend.

Dean hoche le menton. Il comprend. Pour lui aussi, c'est loin tout ça. C'est la nostalgie qui a parlé. Et les regrets.

Il la raccompagne à la porte en silence. Ils s'immobilisent un instant devant la vitrine. Dans la rue ensoleillée, les enfants jouent, les couples se promènent, les amis discutent. Une journée d'été comme une autre.

— C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es venue toute seule.

Luna a un sourire triste et hoche le menton. Elle a du mal à croire qu'il s'en soit souvenu.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour anniversaire de la mort de Maman. Elle préfère le passer seule. C'est plus facile ainsi. La seule fois où elle a eu de la compagnie, c'était pendant l'été 1998.

Ils étaient encore à la Chaumière aux Coquillages tous les deux. Mais lorsqu'il lui a proposé une excursion à travers les dunes, elle avait dit non, au lieu d'accepter comme d'habitude avec enthousiasme. Elle lui avait expliqué et il était juste resté là, la bouche close. Présence discrète et apaisante, qui avait soulagé son âme en peine. Et à la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit de Dean, dans un silence feutré rompu par l'unique bruit de leurs respirations :

— Tu es bien trop lumineuse pour rester enfermée une journée d'été, Luna. Tu m'as dit un jour que ta maman t'avait demandé de rester authentique, toujours. Tu m'as dit que Ginny te trouvait unique. Eh bien moi je te trouve lumineuse. Rayonnante. Tu devrais en faire profiter tout le monde. Être seule, oui, mais sortir. Profiter de la vie. Du soleil. De la chaleur. Parce que s'il y a une saison qui te correspond, c'est bien l'été.

Luna se souvient encore de ces mots, elle les a gardé précieusement pour elle, et les a appliqués, chaque année, avec une abnégation qui la surprend parfois. Lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard de Dean, elle sait que lui aussi se remémore ces mots chuchotés dans le noir.

— Toutes ces années, dit-il soudain, je me suis dit que j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose cette nuit-là. Quelque chose d'important.

— Ah oui ?

— Tu n'es pas seulement authentique, unique, lumineuse ou rayonnante. Tu es naturelle, Luna.

Après une hésitation, il lève la main et caresse une de ses pommettes, puis rejette une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Surprise, elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Elle est hypnotisée par la douceur de ses yeux et le timbre chaud de sa voix.

— C'est ça que j'ai essayé de représenter dans mes toiles. Ta simplicité, ta spontanéité. Le côté brut de ta personnalité. C'est toujours ce que j'ai préféré chez toi.

Puis, comme embarrassé de s'être trop exposé, Dean détourne le regard. Il se penche et ouvre grand la porte. Le vacarme de la rue envahit la galerie vide, brise leur bulle de silence feutré, interrompt ce moment suspendu hors du temps. Mais Luna continue de le fixer, avec ces grands yeux bleus si désarmants, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Un « merci » serait si superflu.

Alors elle s'avance d'un pas, se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, sa barbe discrète lui piquetant les lèvres.

Après lui avoir pressé la main une dernière fois, elle se fond dans la foule et disparaît parmi les passants, le regard brûlant de Dean rivé sur sa nuque. Et plus elle s'éloigne, plus elle sent leur lien qui s'effrite. Elle essaye de se dire que c'est mieux comme ça. Pourtant, des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Parce que Dean est le seul à l'avoir vu telle qu'elle était. A avoir saisi sur toile l'étincelle qui fait qu'elle est _elle_.

Alors Luna lance une promesse au ciel. A Maman. Elle ne sera pas seulement authentique. Mais aussi Unique. Libre. Et surtout naturelle. Fidèle à elle-même. Jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, et peut-être à bientôt. :hug:


End file.
